


Honky Cat

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [15]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Car Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Smut, Touching, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Richard haven’t seen each other for a while and are in the library. Seeing his handsome boyfriend, Taron feels himself getting hot and needy for his touch. Richard decides to play a game and lets T touch himself in the back of the library. When Taron can’t keep his mouth shut they continue in the car and back home.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530287
Kudos: 9





	Honky Cat

“Rich?” Taron whispers.

“Mm?“ Rich hums without looking up.

“Richie?” Taron’s voice gets a bit higher, teasing a bit.

“Yes, Taron?” he groans but still doesn’t look up.

“How long are we gonna stay here?” The Welsh whines a bit.

“What?” Richard looks up from the book that lies open in front of him and stares directly in the blueish green eyes of his boyfriend.

“Am I talking to fast? Sorry. How long until we’ll be back home?” T asks and chuckles softly, bracing his head on his hand.

“Yeah, I got that. But why are you asking me that?” Richard asks confused and looks down at his book again. The two are currently in the back of the local library. The trip is mostly for Rich, but Taron decided to tag along to assist and keep his boyfriend company.

“Huh?” Taron’s features settle into a slightly confused look.

“We’ve been here for fifteen minutes now and you said you were gonna help me do the research for my new role.” Richard explains and looks back at T.

Taron lets out a heavy sigh and braces his head on both of his hands now. His eyes travel over Richard and he feels himself burning up. Richard is wearing a dark green hoodie, which make his eyes a calm, dark blue, and black jeans with black boots. His hair is in its natural curly mess today and the grey streak looks even better that way. “I know.” he groans a bit.

“You’re bored.” Rich sighs and turns the page, not letting Taron stop him from reading. He said he would come and help, so now he has to stay here with him.

T leans over to him and shakes his head. “You look fucking delicious today.” He breathes out. Richard raises his eyebrows and stops reading, giving his full attention to his boyfriend. “God, Richard I’m ridiculously horny right now.” he admits quietly and lies his hand on Richard’s.

Rich smirks and stares him directly in his eyes, knowing that heats T up even more. “Are ya?” he asks quietly and grins.

“I want you. So badly.” Taron licks his lips and grabs Richard’s hand, pulling it down and lying it on his lap.

Rich can feel T’s erection pushing against the fabric of his trousers and can’t hide a grin. “You really missed me, huh?” He teases his boyfriend. He bites his lip and smirks.

“Mm. Those three months were awful without you.” he whispers and rolls his eyes playfully. “You’re better with your hands than I am. Oh, and you just feel better in general.” He speaks in hopes of his boyfriend giving into his urges.

“Stop tempting me. We’re in a fucking library and I need to do this research now.” Rich giggles and turns the page. Taron braces his head on both of his hands and sighs. Richard starts reading again when he suddenly feels Taron’s hand stroking up his thigh, painfully slow. “Taron.” he says in a warning tone and looks at him seriously.

T gets up and sits down on Richard’s lap, facing him. His puppy eyes get needy and he presses himself close to Rich. Leaning forward, he whispers into Richard’s ear. “Please, I’m gonna do everything you want. I just really need you right now.” He whines.

Richard frowns at first, but then smirks when an idea pops into his head. “Everything?” Taron nods fast and gives Richard a kiss. “Open the button of your trousers.” he commands quietly.

“What?! We’re in public!” Taron hisses shocked.

“Exactly. Means you have to keep your needy mouth shut.” Richard says teasingly and smirks when he sees Taron’s tortured look. “Either my way now or later when I’m done here.”

Taron groans and presses himself closer to Richard. His fingers open the button of his jeans and he looks at Rich curiously. “What now?” He asks a bit nervous.  
Richard grins and leans back in his chair so he can see Taron properly. “Touch yourself.”

Taron’s eyes widen in shock. “What? But -.” He begins, but is cut off quickly.

“Listen, we’re pretty much in the back of the library, no one will see us. But we both know if I touch you now, you won’t be able to shut your bloody mouth.” Richard explains and opens the zipper of Taron’s trousers. He slides a hand into Taron’s underwear and cups T, making him moan softly and hungrily immediately. “I promise I’ll take good care of you later.”

Taron rolls his eyes and wraps his fingers around his own cock. He starts moving his hand at a steady pace and stares into Richard’s eyes. Richard’s hands grab Taron’s ass, causing the Welsh to moan. T bites on his lower lip and tangles his free hand in his boyfriend’s curls. His hips move in Richard’s lap while he’s getting himself off, groaning quietly.

“Quiet, T.” Richard says chuckling as Taron picks up speed and lets out a groan.

T leans forward and buries his face in Richard’s neck. “I’m trying.” he mumbles into his neck and Rich can feel him panting against his skin. Taron squeezes his hand a bit and growls into Richard’s shoulder, shivering.

“Okay, stop.” Richard commands. Taron whines but does as he says and stops working on his cock.

Richard slides his hand in Taron’s underwear and grabs his cock. He starts moving his hand and Taron growls loudly, burying his face in his shoulder again. Moving his hips, he moans with every thrust and gets louder as the pleasure rises. “You gotta be quiet if you wanna cum baby.” Rich whispers. Taron’s legs start trembling and he digs his fingernails into Richard’s back trying to keep his mouth shut, but his moans get louder the harder he tries to keep them down. Suddenly Rich stops and closes Taron’s trousers. “Come with me.”

Taron stands up and groans. He’s hard and immensely horny. But the sight of Richard putting his book back into the drawer makes him happy. They leave the library and get into Richard’s car. As soon as they’re inside, Taron leans over and cups his face in his hands. He presses his lips on Richard’s full ones and a breathy moan escapes his lips. Rich grabs his neck and they sink into a deep kiss, sliding their tongues against each other and smashing their lips together. “Rich…”

“Fuck, Taron. Your kisses are so fucking addicting.” Richard groans deeply and kisses him once more before pulling back a bit. “Get in the backseat.”

Taron looks at him and smirks. The windows in the back are dark, so you can’t look inside. The car is conveniently parked on the side of the building so they are safe from any onlookers.

They both climb in the backseat and Richard sits down first, pulling Taron onto his lap. T leans against him and turns his head back to him. “What you’re gonna do now?” He asks curiously and a bit excited.

“I’m gonna make you cum.” Rich murmurs into his ear and his hands stroke up Taron’s thighs.

T hums agreeing and opens the button of his trousers. Richard tells him to pull them down and his boxers follow. As soon as Taron sits on his lap again, Richard rubs his thumb around the tip of his cock and spreads the pre-cum all over it. Richard starts moving his hand in a slow rhythm. Taron leans his head back as Richard starts placing kisses on the back of his neck. “Faster, Rich.” he groans and reaches back with his hand, tangling his fingers in Richards curls.

“Easy baby, I’m gonna have some fun with you first.” Rich whispers into his ear and squeezes him softly.

Taron’s mouth opens a bit as he lets out a breathy moan. “Baby. Please.” He begs as his fingers dig deep into the car seat and he moves his hips, trying to get some friction going for his aching cock.

Richard’s free hand slides under Taron’s shirt and roams all over his torso. He starts moving his hand faster and watches Taron melting under his touch.

Taron gets completely lost in the moment, moaning loudly and needy for more while rocking his hips up into his fist. With every move he makes, he can feel Richard getting harder underneath his ass and he loves feeling him. He feels himself starting to get closer and groans in frustration.

“Need more?” Richard asks with a smirk, hearing the frustration.

“No-oh! But I’m gonna make a mess in the car.” He whines and feels his legs starting to tremble.

Rich stops his movements and tells Taron to sit down on the seat while leaning against the car door. Taron does as he said, but not without touching himself in the process. Richard grabs his hands and puts them away. He parts Taron’s legs a bit and leans down towards him, taking him into his mouth.

“Oh God, Rich!” Taron growls and tangles his fingers in Richard’s hair. He thrusts up roughly and groans when his cock hits the back of Rich’s throat. “I’m so close.” He chokes out and moans loudly. Richard’s hands wander up his torso as he swallows around him, groaning. Taron’s legs start to tremble and he holds himself up on the seat thrusting into his mouth. “I’m gonna cum.” Taron warns and Richard rubs his belly in agreement, humming around his cock. That sends him over the edge completely and Taron gets hit by his orgasm. His entire body shakes and he groans Richard’s name breathlessly while coming down his throat.

Back home, Taron moves to unlock the front door when he suddenly gets pushed close against the door. Richard’s lips work on the back of his neck and travel up to his ear, biting the sensitive skin there. His hand strokes up Taron’s thigh, making him moan sweetly.

"Jesus Christ, Taron! Open the damn door already.“ Richard urges and pushes his hips against Taron’s ass. T can feel his boyfriend’s erection pushing against him and it drives him insane.

T smirks knowing that Rich will get to work now that they’re back home. It’s his terrain where he can play with T as much as he wanted. “And I thought I was the impatient one.” Taron chuckles and turns the key. The door opens and they both stumble inside, closing the door loudly.

Richard pushes him against the door again and braces himself on his arms next to his head. He smashes his lips against Taron’s and bites his lower lip, grinding his hips against Taron’s. “Just missed you is all.” He whispers sweetly.

They slide off their shoes and hang up their jackets. Without saying a word, both of them walk up the stairs holding hands. As soon as they make it upstairs, Taron pulls Richard into an electric kiss. He grabs his ass and presses his body close to Richard’s. They barely get into bedroom when Rich presses him against the wall hungrily. “Bit needy for control today, huh?” Taron teases breathless when Richard holds him in his place and starts sucking on his neck.

“Mm.” Rich groans and bites into Taron’s skin, leaving heavy marks. He stops for a second and lifts up his head. “I know that’s exactly what you want today. And you’re gonna get it because I need that right now.” he bites into Taron’s neck, making his boyfriend groan deeply.

T throws his head back and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Richard’s lips and teeth on his skin. He tangles his fingers in his boyfriend’s brown hair and wraps one leg around his hip to pull him closer. “God you’re so good at this.” He gasps out.

Rich’s hand wanders down between them and softly massages Taron’s weak spot on his upper thigh. As always, T responds with a noise. Richard can’t hide the grin spreading on his lips, he loves the way Taron is vocal during make-out sessions. His fingers start opening T’s trousers and he pulls them down a bit.

Taron leans down for a moment and gets out of his pants before pulling down the jeans belonging to his boyfriend. T looks at him admiringly and smiles warmly. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” he whispers and slides his hands underneath his hoodie.

Rich just chuckles and shakes his head, pulling Taron close and kissing him again. His hands start pulling up Taron’s shirt and T gets rid of it. Richards’ hoodie follows and both of them get rid of their underwear.

Taron lies down on bed and pulls Richard on top him. Feeling his own skin against his makes him moan and his hands slide down Richard’s back.  
The Scott starts working on Taron’s neck again and moves his hips. They rub their cocks against each other and groan loudly.

T tangles his fingers in Richard’s curls and pulls him up a bit. “Please.” he whispers needy.

“Use your words, darling.” Rich says and kisses him softly.

“I need you. Inside me.” Taron begs and spreads his legs wider.

Richard stares into Taron’s beautiful begging eyes and can’t hold himself back anymore. Sitting between Taron’s legs, he pushes them apart a bit more and his fingers stroke up his thighs. His fingers push against Taron’s hole making his boyfriend moan sweetly. Richard takes his fingers into his mouth and covers them in spit before slowly pushing in. He barely gets in both fingers and looks up to T. “Relax, baby. You’re really tight at the moment.” He tries to soothe his needy boyfriend.

But Taron just whines and arches his back, feeling Richard’s fingers inside of him. As soon as Rich starts to move his fingers slowly, he moans and bucks his hips up. “Your fingers feel amazing.” he groans and buries his face in his arm.

“But let me guess, you want more?” Richard asks smirking and T nods furiously. So, he pulls his fingers out of him and takes the lube from the bedside table. He covers his cock in it and aligns himself with Taron’s entrance. “Ready?” Rich asks and Taron just nods quickly. Richard pushes in slowly and T groans at the feeling but tries to muffle the noise with his arm. “I wanna hear you, love.” Richard moans and removes his arm. He pushes all the way in and sits still for a bit to let Taron adjust.

Taron chuckles weakly and looks up to him. “Don’t think the neighbors would like that. And I have a feeling that I’m gonna be fucking loud tonight.” he admits and grins cheekily. Rich pulls back and begins a steady pace.

Rich groans at his words and can’t hide a cheeky smile. He loves when Taron is loud, begging, praising and moaning. “Don’t care about the neighbors. I want to hear.” He simply says and pushes in deeper.

Taron groans wildly and pushes his hips up, taking in more of Richard’s length. “Fuck yes baby.” he whines.

Richard tangles their fingers above Taron’s head and braces himself on his elbows while thrusting into his boyfriend. “Gonna make you scream my name.” he whispers into Taron’s ear and his boyfriend whines at his words. “Oh I fucking missed this.” Rich admits with a whimper as he thrusts into T roughly.

“I’m all yours. Do whatever you want with me.” Taron moans deeply and throws his head back, giving Richard free access to his neck. He doesn’t have to say anything more, Richard is already sucking harshly on his neck and sinking his teeth into his skin. “Mm you feel so good inside me, baby.” T gasps and rocks his hips up with every thrust.

Richard feels his desire increasing rapidly and changes his angle a bit, trying to hit Taron’s weak spot. He pushes himself up a bit and presses his lips against Taron’s, opening his mouth to let out a groan. He pulls back and then thrusts roughly into him, waiting for Taron’s reaction.

Taron moans loudly into his mouth, his own falls open wide while his eyes start fluttering. “Oh god.” he groans and tangles his hand in Richard’s hair.

Richard’s now free hand slides down between them and grabs Taron’s cock. He starts moving his hand in the same rhythm as his thrusts and can feel Taron arching beautifully underneath him. He looks down at T and smirks. “What a pretty sight you are.” he says and growls.

“You’re driving me crazy. I’m gonna cum so hard.” Taron growls and bucks his hips up.

Richard feels he’s getting close when his legs start trembling and his thrusts get sloppy and out of rhythm. “T, I won’t last long.” He pants out to his boyfriend.

“Me neither.” Taron groans.

Richard thrusts in a last time and cums inside Taron, shaking uncontrollably. His hand squeezes Taron’s cock involuntarily and that makes his boyfriend cum immediately. They ride out their highs together before Richard pulls out of him and collapses on top of him. “I won’t ever take you into a library again.” he pants with a chuckle. He looks up at his boyfriend lazily.

Taron rolls his eyes and giggles, carefully rolling his boyfriend off of his sweaty body and moves to clean them up. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like this.” He teases with a wink.


End file.
